kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
PlaMonsters
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= The are familiars created from plastic models that are given life through the use of the Wizard Rings. They are first summoned by Wizard or Beast using their respective Wizard Rings, where they lay in assorted pieces on a tray. They then put themselves together and Wizard inserts the Wizard Rings into their bodies to keep them active. However, PlaMonsters have a limited amount of energy, and when it's used up, they disappear and leave behind their respective Wizard Ring to be summoned again. The PlaMonsters can sometimes reconfigure themselves into a stronger combination. List of PlaMonsters Wizard= * : A bird-like familiar powered by the Garuda Wizard Ring. It is used to perform aerial reconnaissance. * : A unicorn-like familiar powered by the Unicorn Wizard Ring. This PlaMonster performs ground-based reconnaissance and can use its horn to dig into the ground to provide support by distracting the target. * : A horned octopus-like familiar powered by the Kraken Wizard Ring. This PlaMonster performs underwater reconnaissance and exploration. * : An ape-built giant-like familiar powered by the Golem Wizard Ring. It is the only PlaMonster that doesn't search for Phantoms, since its shy personality prevents Golem from doing an effective job. Instead, it has found its use in crafting, sometimes alongside Shigeru Wajima. The likes of this PlaMonster's handiwork includes the Wizard Ring Box and a convincing duplicate of the Beast Driver. It later on appears to get over its shyness, allowing it to deliver the Eclipse Ring to Haruto and later to join the other five PlaMonsters in searching for Fueki. PlaMonsters-Red Garuda.png|Red Garuda PlaMonsters-Blue Unicorn.png|Blue Unicorn PlaMonsters-Yellow Kraken.png|Yellow Kraken GolemPlamonster.png|Violet Golem |-| White Wizard/Wiseman= * Used by the White Wizard to bring a red Magic Stone to Antique Shop Omokagedo. Mayu was later shown using a White Garuda, though whether this was the same one or not is unknown. * : A three-headed dog-like familiar powered by the Cerberus Wizard Ring. The White Wizard used Black Cerberus to lead Koyomi to a blue magic stone. PlaMonsters-White Garuda.png|White Garuda PlaMonsters-Black Cerberus.png|Black Cerberus |-| Beast= * : A griffin-like familiar powered by the Griffin Ring. griffonpla.PNG|Green Griffin |-| Magic Land= * : Like the Red and White Garuda PlaMonsters, it is powered by a Garuda Wizard Ring. * : Like the Blue Unicorn PlaMonster, it is powered by a Unicorn Wizard Ring. * : Like the Yellow Kraken PlaMonster, it is powered by a Kraken Wizard Ring. Orange_Garuda.png|Orange Garuda Combinations Series Canon= PlaMonster Gattai.jpg|Combination of Red Garuda, Blue Unicorn & Yellow Kraken garuda+griffin.png|Combination of Red Garuda & Green Griffin 5plamonsters.png|All of Wizard & Beast's PlaMonsters combined |-| Super Imaginative Chogokin= 10152437 675897795781516 6586720907760613263 n.jpg|Wizard Garuda Style Kamen Rider Wizard Water Kraken Style.png|Wizard Kraken Style Wizard Rings These rings are utilized by Haruto, Fueki, and Kosuke to summon and power their respective PlaMonsters. * : Summons then powers the Red Garuda PlaMonster. Variations also exist for the White Garuda and Orange Garuda. * : Summons then powers the Blue Unicorn PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Yellow Kraken PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers of the Violet Golem PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers of the Black Cerberus PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Green Griffin PlaMonster. Garuda Ring.jpg|Garuda Wizard Ring (Red ver.) Unicorn Ring.JPG|Unicorn Wizard Ring Better Kraken Ring.jpg|Kraken Wizard Ring GolemRing.png|Golem Wizard Ring White garuda.png|Garuda Wizard Ring (White ver.) KRWi-White Cerberus.jpg|Cerberus Wizard Ring Griffon.PNG|Griffin Ring Notes *The colors of 3 of Haruto's 4 PlaMonsters do not correspond with 3 of Wizard's 4 form's color-coded elements. Garuda, a creature of the skies, is red (Flame Style); Unicorn, a land-based beast, is blue (Water Style); and the water-housed Kraken is yellow (Land Style). **Likewise, Kosuke's Griffin PlaMonster, a lion/bird hybrid, is green (Chameleo Mantle). *Haruto and Fueki both have PlaMonsters that are based on a Garuda and are colored after their respective primary Rider Forms. *The Griffin PlaMonster is the only PlaMonster that has two motifs, since it is a hybrid of a lion and a bird. *In Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land, a close up of an orange Garuda is seen, as well as several other PlaMonsters in various colors, showing that the color of the Magic Stones needed to make a PlaMonster exist are not related, and can come in a whole rainbow of colors. External links *TV Asahi's page on the PlaMonsters **TV Asahi's page on Red Garuda **TV Asahi's page on Blue Unicorn **TV Asahi's page on Yellow Kraken **TV Asahi's page on Violet Golem **TV Asahi's page on White Garuda **TV Asahi's page on Black Cerberus **TV Asahi's page on Green Griffon Category:PlaMonsters Category:Support Robots Category:Arsenal (Wizard)